Día 17: Red
by Missclover
Summary: Sabía lo que le pasaba: Estaba atrapado en aquél mundo de tecnología por culpa de ella. / "Esta historia participa en la Actividad Mes NejiTenten 2017"


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

 **"Esta historia participa en la actividad _Mes NejiTenten 2017_ del Foro El NejiTenten no ha de morir"**

Día 17- Stalkear

* * *

*.

*.

*.

Un golpecillo de calor inundó su cuerpo por la acción repentina que acababa de hacer tan sólo un minuto atrás. Respiró hondo y pensó si su cometido había sido lo correcto, si es que no estaba siendo tan precipitado o desesperado.

Sólo esperaba que ella no lo tomara a mal, pues si era de esa manera, todavía tenía la posibilidad de que lo rechazara y eso sería un gran golpe bajo tanto para su orgullo así como su autoestima pero, si ella aceptaba ¿Qué seguiría?

¿Él tenía que empezar a hablar o sería ella quien iniciara la conversación o solamente se quedaría guardada la notificación de la solicitud de amistad? Eran muchas interrogantes en poco tiempo y la inquietud aumentaba.

Durante una pijamada realizada por su prima Hinata, exactamente el día de ayer, había conocido a una de sus mejores amigas. Él casualmente había ido en compañía de su padre a saludar a sus parientes; al enterarse que una de las compañeras de clase de Hinata estaría en ese lugar prefirió quedarse con los adultos y escuchar su plática de los negocios a estar soportando cursilerías de chicas pero, a pesar de todo, tenía modales y saludó por mera cortesía a la joven quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de la casa de su tío.

No fue novedad que los ojos femeninos se posaran en su persona, pero sí fue sorprendente que él correspondiera la mirada a aquellos ojos castaños parecidos al color chocolate. La chica que tenía tan cerca era realmente linda. Era un poco más baja que él, cabello color castaño a juego de sus grandes y expresivos ojos, de sus labios -pintados con brillo labial- formaban una enorme sonrisa como gesto de saludo, su piel bronceada contrastaba con la suya, y de su figura tonificada lo atrajo mucho como si pidiera a gritos que la tocara para sentir su suavidad y curvas.

Reaccionó inmediatamente para no verse como un completo idiota por lo atontado que lo había dejado su apariencia exterior. Si bien, todavía no se presentaban formalmente que, hasta pensó que la joven sería una persona con personalidad pesada y quejumbrosa, posiblemente con voz chillona y tormentosa para los oídos o simplemente una cabeza hueca como la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía.

Gran error.

Tenten Ama no era aquella persona con esas características sino todo lo contrario. Una chica sencilla, amable y con sentido del humor, siempre mostrando una sonrisa ya sea por una buena broma o porque simplemente así era.

Una sonrisa que le gustó mucho.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan atraído por una mujer como ella.

Aquella tarde se la pasó escuchándola y de vez en cuando le respondía a sus comentarios. No le hartó ni se aburrió de sus historias, chistes o comentarios banales. Y sin darse cuenta había compartido más tiempo de lo que creía hasta que su prima soltó una risilla en señal de complicidad, olvidando que ellas tenían sus propios asuntos para divertirse y que, además él tan sólo iba a presentarse.

Ahora estaba ahí, al día siguiente en su habitación frente al ordenador, viendo cada foto (incluyendo videos) de Tenten publicadas en su cuenta de Facebook, en cada una de ellas salía sonriendo, haciendo muecas raras pero que aún así la hacían ver bella. Luego hizo click en 'Mas información' y se enteró que no tenía ninguna relación amorosa, de hecho lo comprobaba con cada imagen que reparaba ya que en la mayoría salía sola o acompañada de sus amigas; también supo el día de su cumpleaños y para su mala suerte ya había pasado; además ya sabía -gracias a google maps- la ubicación en donde trabajaba de medio tiempo como practicante en el área de seguridad industrial en una empresa no muy lejos de la ciudad donde residía.

De la información básica y de contacto no sacó mucho provecho pues la mayoría de los datos los tenía en estado de privacidad por lo que no consiguió el email o su número de celular, aunque no había tanto problema, después se los pediría a su prima. Prosiguió con echar un vistazo en la lista de amigos en comunes y se sorprendió que conociera al menos a tres de sus amigos. Se preguntó entonces el cómo era posible que nunca se diera cuenta de su existencia. Después les preguntaría a Rock Lee o a Uchiha de dónde la conocían.

Revisó también sus gustos en deportes, donde una vez más se asombró con saber que ella practicaba judo siendo cinta negra ganando dos campeonatos a nivel estatal y nacional, y del gusto por las armas antiguas; de las películas notó que no eran las típicas cursis y románticas. Como él no era tan fan de la música no sabía si la que ella escuchaba era de moda, clásica o a cual género pertenecía pero, trataría de escucharla al menos una vez para tener al menos conversación por si tenía la oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella.

En realidad esperaba poder platicar por una segunda ocasión aunque fuera tan sólo unos minutos; por eso, después de mirar cada detalle de Tenten por medio de las redes sociales cerca de dos horas, decidió mandar la invitación y, de esta manera, si ella le aceptaba ahora podría ver el resto de la información privada.

Parecía un maldito acosador pero en serio quería conocerla más. Y tenía el miedo de la impresión que le había dejado aquella tarde, ya que por su personalidad seria apenas cruzó una conversación decente.

La inquietud de cómo iniciar aquella amistad lo absorbía, ¿Cuánto tiempo hablarían y si sería todos los días?

Chasqueó la lengua por su falta de seguridad y razonamiento el creer que una chica que apenas conocía se interesaría en él. Sin embargo, era la necesidad de saber el porqué tanto interés en ella que lo hacía actuar de esa manera.

Un sonidito captó su atención: Tenten había aceptado su solicitud de amistad.

Sonrió a su manera, ya no había vuelta atrás. Debía seguir con lo empezado… y obtener respuestas.

 _Hola Tenten,_ escribió en el nuevo chat mientras se adentraba otra vez en el muro de ella.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

Una vez más publico para esta noble causa :)

Me tardé un poco, pero aquí está el fic para el día 17, me interesó este tema de Stalkear porque simplemente es lo que siempre hacemos, yo me sumo a la lista de acosadoras cuando se tiene a algún Crush. xD

Aunque a veces es triste cuando te enteras de cosas que no te imaginabas... pero bueno esa es otra cosa diferente.

La idea iba a ser diferente, por lo que no desarrollé del todo mi agrado pero me gustó que Neji se prendiera con Tenten y empezara a buscar toda su información.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y también aprovecho para decirles que estamos a mitad del mes! Se pasan muy rápido los días y con ello los temas para esta actividad se empiezan a acabar. Si todavía quieren participar pero uno de los temas ya pasó pues de igual manera pueden publicarlo, la finalidad de esta actividad es NO dejar morir a esta linda pareja.

Recuerden que la lista de los títulos a elegir se encuentran en el Foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir"

La Secta con todo gusto estará para apoyarl s ;)

Hasta luego!


End file.
